


72小时,未完结的噩梦（一）

by mahaidhe



Series: 72小时,未完结的噩梦 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	72小时,未完结的噩梦（一）

#P站id=2580278#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#1日目的第一部分是三人称，后面大部分第一人称少许第三人称注意。因为工作很忙搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色的剪刀君#

 

　张开眼睛，刚环视室内一圈的时候，他就感到了极大的违和。观察了屋子整整三遍左右之后，他才觉察出大概是因为这房间没有窗户的缘故。  
　身体没有感到海浪的波动，大概是因为躺在床上所以没有马上发觉吧。  
　这里是哪里？他首先这样思索了。这并不是之前有过印象的房间，至少桑尼号上是没有这样煞风景的房间的。  
　屋子里除了现在自己正躺着的床以外，只有一对桌椅，都是特地配置的木制成套品。桌上有两本书和看起来像是报纸的纸卷，然后是摊开的、好像写着什么的几张纸。紧靠床边放置的一张稍矮小的桌子上放置着水罐和杯子。四处毫无无用的装饰，单纯只有家具而已。

　非常在意桌上的报纸，想要起来却没能成功。身体十分疲惫，还能感到热度，他想自己可能是发烧了吧（他不记得自己之前有发热，情况应该不会突然就变化，但是考虑到万一呢）。抬起沉重的手臂摸了一下自己的额头，出乎意料地摸到了布料的触感。那大概是头上包着绷带吧，他终于意识到了这件事。  
　也就是说自己应该是负伤了吧，觉得疲惫和发热的事情一定都是受了伤的错。那么，这里可能是不知哪个小岛上的医院也不一定。这样想来的话，这间屋子果然就很像病房了，唯独一扇窗都没有这件事明显地不自然。  
　大家都去哪里了呢。即使这里是陆地上的医院而自己受伤住院的话，至少也会有乔巴陪在身边才不奇怪吧。……不，说不定是因为会说话的驯鹿禁止入内才没有来也不一定。但是如果这样的话，娜美小姐和罗宾小姐……不不，这可不能麻烦女士们啊。那么，乌索普呢。至少让那家伙陪护一下也可以的吧，真是冷漠的长鼻子啊。  
　谁都不在真是太奇怪了。离开“巴拉蒂”餐厅之后基本从来没有一个人独处的时候，这都快变成自己的压力来源了（刚上梅丽号的时候立马就开始睡眠不足了，因为不习惯很多人挤在一起睡），但现在只有一个人独处却不知为何不能平静下来。自己一个人的睡房，是在离开餐厅以来第一次。之前偶尔在陆地上的旅馆住宿的时候也从来没住过单人房，因为我们这边基本上是挺贫穷的海贼团啊，这可绝对不是娜美小姐对财物的管理超严格的原因。贫穷的原因嘛，大半是有着无底洞一样胃袋的船长的错吧。  
　虽然明明只能看到周围五米左右的空间，但是真的感觉这个屋子里好空旷。  
　是谁都好，真想见到同伴的脸啊。

 

 

***********************

那个男人进来是从那以来的几小时后呢，我并不知道。这个房间没有时钟，也没有能让人得知昼夜变换的窗户。我稍微有点迷迷糊糊，所以大概是已经过了两小时左右也不一定。  
　这是个不认识的男人，最开始我这样想。但是在朦胧的记忆中搜索一下就回忆起来了。只是稍微见过一面的程度，但是我曾经和这个男人相识。  
「感觉如何」  
　用和外表相反柔和的、但不带多少热度的声音，从男人那里听到了这样的话。  
　我没有回答他的问题，而是问了他自己在意的事情。  
「我是俘虏吗？」  
　那个男人只是稍微地，以不仔细看就看不见的程度皱了皱眉。然后他同样也没有回答我的问题。  
「你的记忆到哪里为止？」  
　听到了这样的话，这次我得慎重地回答这个问题。  
　我认识这个男人。正确地说，应该是见过这个男人。两年前，我们一伙人被迫分离之前，在香波地群岛。  
　那时候曾见过的那个男人，穿着插肩袖的卫衣和牛仔裤的野性打扮，戴着毛绒绒的帽子。我基本上是不会对男人有印象的，但是记住这个男人是因为他脖子以上和脖子以下简直是不同季节一样的打扮让人留下深刻印象。男人是和我们不同的海贼团的船长，同为海贼一般都像是敌人的关系，也就是说这个男人在我看来只是一个敌船的船长而已。这样的男人进到房间里问我感觉如何，我就问他自己是否是俘虏，因为单从现状看来只能这样想了吧。  
　仅仅在两年间见过一面的男人，在我的记忆中——也就是说和两年前的样子稍微有点不同了。特征鲜明的帽子现在仍然也戴着，但和两年前的那顶很像是很像、形状却不一样了。衬衫和牛仔裤的野性装扮和记忆中的样子基本没变，但是脸的样子却稍微改变了。其实在两年前，我还擅自觉得他是和自己差不多的年纪，但现在却觉得他比那时记忆中的印象更加精悍了。或许是因为更有威严了吧。无论如何，现在是完全不觉得他和自己差不多同岁了，绝对是他的年纪比较大。少说也有三岁，要往大里估算的话，说不定他起码也得比我大八岁左右才对。

我模糊的记忆的最后是在香波地群岛结束的。但不是在两年前，而应该是在地狱般的修行结束后，在香波地群岛和同伴们再会之时，乘着镀膜完毕的桑尼号再次出发才对，大概从那个时候开始的记忆就消失了。大家的样子我全部都还记得，娜美小姐和罗宾小姐的头发都变长了，愈发变成超级棒的Lady了。然后是路飞和索隆身上有了之前不知道的伤疤、长鼻子臭美地留了胡子、驯鹿的帽子变样了机器人变得更机器人了、还有那根骨头居然变成了明星之类的，都是在那里发生的事情。  
　把这种感觉的事情能回忆起来的全部一股脑地说出来后，一直是用一张似乎不是特别感兴趣的脸听着的男人突然这样地问了。  
「你的名字是？」  
「……山治。」  
「然后，你是海贼，还是草帽当家的同伴，你的记忆里就是这样的事情吧？」  
「啊啊」  
　当家的是啥啊。在在意这个之前，这个男人说话的方法让我更加在意。你的记忆里，这样说的话，不是简直就像我的记忆出了错一样吗？

这样想着狠狠瞪了男人，男人仿佛看透了我的想法一样说了这样的话。  
「我就直截了当地订正一下吧。首先，你根本不是海贼。你也不是草帽一行人的伙伴。」  
　被冷淡地告知的这个话语，最开始根本没能进入我的脑袋里。  
　于是男人深叹了口气，把桌上放着的报纸拿起来递给了我，接着拉开椅子坐到上面。拿到报纸的我正打算勉力坐起来，他把手放到我的背上帮了我一把。虽然借用男人的手一点都不能让人谢天谢地，但是像这样全身无力也是没有别的办法了，不管怎么说还是坦率地接受并且道谢吧。

然后，终于读到的那张报纸上，报道了对我来说惊愕的事实。  
『草帽一行人再次集結・完全复活了吗！？』  
　这倒是没啥。问题是在这标题的下面。比上面稍微小一点的文字，尽管如此却写着与字体相比更大的话题。  
『黑足的山治死亡』  
　听到自己的心脏大声跳动的声音。将脸靠近纸面，像是要细品一样阅读着那篇报道。  
　重新集结的草帽一伙人即将在香波地群岛出航之际，和海军发生了战斗，「黑足的山治」头部中弹死亡，报纸上这样写着。现在由于尸体落入海中，海军无法将其回收，因此是否向发射子弹的中士支付悬赏金一事还在讨论当中。  
「……你理解了吗？如果你是『黑足当家的』的话，根本就不可能在这里才对。也就是说你和他完全不是一个人。」  
「……不是一个人……」  
　这真是意义不明的话，首先我这样想了。因为我就是山治啊。作为草帽海贼团的一员，离开餐厅之后一直和同伴们一起航海的记忆都还在。这不是证据的话那什么还是呢，这个记忆到底是怎么回事啊。  
　说不定是这么回事。把认为是死亡的我回收的这个男人，在治疗濒死的我之后，想要把我认定成别人的情况说不定也是有的。现在我的头包着绷带，确实是接受了什么治疗的样子，这在道理上就说得通了。他有什么目的不知道，但是作为敌船船长考虑的话说不定也有这种用心也不奇怪。不如说比起男人说的“不是同一个人”的说法来，这种说法的可能性更大吧。  
　——这样想的时候，男人又好像能读出我想法一样地说。  
「你的记忆十分混乱。头被击中出了很多血，就这样昏迷了两周这也是没办法的事……听好了，我从头开始说明，你好好听着。太麻烦了我可不解释第二次啊。」  
　我想着我的记忆难道不是比什么都铁的证据吗的时候，他又说了这样的话。这个男人能读人的大脑吗？是读心术的话就能了解了吧。  
　男人冷漠地开始解释。那是让我的心脏从中途开始就有了让人厌恶的感觉，可以的话真想拒听的话语。  
「草帽当家的一行人当中，确实有一个被称为“黑足的山治”的男人。但那可不是你。——你是在东海的餐厅里当厨子的，从那时候开始就一直想出海，憧憬着海贼。梦幻之海……是叫做All blue吗？你说你想找到它。刚好是那时候草帽当家的一行人慢慢开始打出名号了，在他们中间碰巧有一个和你同样年纪，身高也很相似的男人，那就是黑足的山治。草帽当家的一行人经常突然大闹一通、这些就被热闹地登载在报纸上，你读了那些就开始幻想，幻想自己是黑足当家的。」  
「……啥啊、那是。这笑话可让人笑不出来啊。」  
「那我就反问你，你怎么证明？证明你是真正的『黑足当家的』？」  
　男人扔下这样的话从座位上站起来，再次走向桌子的方向，这次拿来了纸张。摊开来的数张纸中，那是两张悬赏令。  
「这是黑足当家的的悬赏令。这张只是画像，基本就是和涂鸦的一样罢了。最近这边这张也在四处散发了，但只是个背影。按理说是不可能用来和你的脸核对确认的……不过，就因为这样你才会把自己和这个人混同起来。既然不知道确切模样，那么怎么妄想都是可以的了吧。」  
「妄想……？那是不可能的吧。首先……虽然不想自己这么说，有卷眉毛的家伙可没那么多吧。」  
　每次被混账剑士说出来惹毛我的事情，为啥我非得自己说出来不可啊。听见焦躁不安的我这样说的男人，眉毛啊，用没有热度的声音重复着，然后拿出了巴掌大小的镜子交给了我。  
「好好看看吧。到底哪里卷了？」  
　心中不知为何升起不好的预感，向镜子里看去，那是常年看惯了的我自己的脸，但是那和记忆中的却有微妙的不同。  
「……哈？」  
　眉毛并没有打卷。把刘海撩起来后不管怎么左看右看，眉梢和眉头哪儿都没有卷起来，就只是和头发相同的金色、普通的眉毛而已。然后胡须也没有了。应该是在两年间小心又小心地留起来的下巴上的胡须和在唇边刚蓄起的细小胡须，全部都消失了。除此之外和自己记忆中的脸一模一样，但是就这些变化让自己的外表印象有了相当大的落差。可能和头发稍微长长了有关，镜子中的自己看起来微妙地年轻了很多。有些憔悴的脸颊瘦了不少，这让自己显得更加精悍，但这并不够。镜子中的自己和平常我追求的时髦主义差太远了，简直像是10几岁的小孩一样，笨拙而脆弱的脸。  
「……这是，谁啊……」  
「明明就是你自己。镜子可是不会撒谎的喔。」  
　男人对愕然的我毫不留情地吐了槽。  
「不，但是……因为……那，我是谁啊！？既然不是山治，那我到底是谁啊！！」  
　因为太过混乱了，询问的声音到最后几乎变成了哭喊。呼，男人吐了口气。又像是在发呆，又像是非常疲惫一样。  
「你是在东海的一个餐厅当厨子的，我已经说过了吧。你只是一个厨师而已。既不是海贼，也不是黑足当家的。」  
「那么这里是哪里啊。你是海贼，这里就是你的地盘了吧？为啥我在这个地方，还有为啥非得被你宣告是因为被打到头记忆混乱了啊？」  
「和我相关的事情你真是一件都记不起来了吶。」  
　唐突地，就像是一不小心脱口而出一样的质问，让我不由得呆滞了一瞬。于是男人笑了，只是稍微弯了下嘴角的那种，他的瞳仁里一点笑意都没有。用刻薄来形容还很合适，不管怎么看都是坏人的笑法。  
　注意到看过来的视线增强的威压感，我无意识中就摆出了防御态势。想想看，这个男人毕竟是敌船的船长——或者即使我其实不是海贼和任何别的东西，只是一般人而已，这个男人也是海贼。对着这样的男人居然还能松懈大意，我到底是怎么搞的啊。  
「你还记得我吗？」  
「……在香波地……2年前，见过你一面。」  
「那也是你的妄想。确实我2年前在香波地群岛和草帽一行人见过面，当然也和黑足当家的见过面。但是他真人……」  
　一边说一边伸过来的手，我没能把它避开或者是推开。看着那带着威压感，同时稍微有些残酷和强烈神秘感的瞳孔，不甘心地被这股气势压倒了。  
「……他真人可不是这种小鬼一样的脸啊。细节虽然已经记不清了，那可是度过无数的修罗场的海上男人的脸。和你一点也不像，和这悬赏令也不像啊。」  
　指尖抚摸着我的脸的轮廓，男人这样说着。背后打着冷颤，身体的哪里不停响着危险信号。真是可耻啊，我开始害怕这个男人了。  
「记不得我的事，嘛，那也不是不可能的。人类就是会努力地忘掉自己讨厌东西的生物啊。像你现在这样头受伤而变得混乱，把喜欢的梦想的记忆替换给自己就更是了。……听好了，这里是我的船。你在东海平静地当着你的厨子的时候，我把你带到这里来上了船。」  
「我不想听。」  
「给我好好听着啊。还记得餐厅被海贼袭击了吧？那是我干的。偶尔船上的物资不足了，要是能补充一下就好了……在那里发现了你。因为很中意就带走了。」  
「等一下，的确我记得被袭击了……但是那时候可不记得有你的脸啊！袭击巴拉蒂的是首领克利克的海贼团，船长是个糙汉子大叔，而且是在基本都没船了的状态下，」  
「所以说你把记忆混起来了啊。草帽一行人到餐厅去的时候也的确收到了袭击，报纸上也写了袭击他们的是首领克利克，你也读了那个吧。草帽一行到餐厅的时候，你应该已经不在那里了。……真可惜是吧？没能见到真正的黑足屋。」  
　最后一句话是故意用相当坏心眼的口气补充的。不是的，我想。我一直在餐厅里，在那里路飞出现了，受到了袭击——但谁又能证明那些记忆不是我想象的产物呢？  
　那么，那么，在餐厅出现的并不是路飞，如果是这家伙的话——这个男人把我从餐厅带走了？他说这里是他的船。那么难道真就是这么一回事吗？  
「——那，我是你的同伴吗？」  
　用硬挤出一样的声音这样问，男人笑了。用一点温情也没有，像是把人当傻瓜一样的笑法。  
「同伴？别笑死人了。我不需要不能战斗的同伴。……你是情妇罢了。因为你是放在那种小饭馆太可惜了的上等货嘛，就跟着物资一起抢过来了，是我的战利品啊。」  
「……你说啥？」  
「所以你才把它忘了吧。是因为被武力压倒，像女人一样被强抢的自己实在是太难看了的缘故吧。想着自己如果是『黑足当家的』的话应该就能够战斗了也说不定吧？嘛现实就是你只是一个稍微能打点架的厨子而已，现在只是我专用的卖/春妇罢了。说不定你连那个也想忘掉就是了。」  
　被用嘲笑一样的口气这样说，感情的哪个地方简直像要绷断了一样。从毛毯中抽出的脚朝着男人的腹部狠狠地踢过去，但是用尽了全力的踢击被男人单手就挡下了。我不由自主睁大了眼睛。这踢击的出脚姿势再怎么不好，应该也是非常认真地下了狠劲的才对。  
「——你说『黑足当家的』就你这种程度？别笑死人了。」  
　用无比冷漠的口气这样说，男人把我的脚扔回床上，离开了。  
「我会把食物拿过来的，好好地吃掉它。老想着这种无聊的事心情变糟的话我会很无聊的。」  
　他只说了这些就出去了。并没有听到上锁的声音，但要出去的话我并没有起来的力气，体力一点也不剩了。  
　我只是呆呆地看着被扔回到床单上的脚而已。  
　那个男人哪怕一次都没有叫过我的名字。  
　我到底，是谁啊。

 

***********************

大概10分钟之后男人带着牛奶粥回来了，原来如此，是病号餐。我从床上抬起上半身开始吃了，嘛好歹这粥是普通地好吃。到底是谁做的呢，该不会是这个男人吧。  
　我慢吞吞地吃着饭的时候，男人在床边之前一直拉开着的椅子上坐着看书。明明可以把食器放下就离开的，他这是干啥呢啊。  
「……总觉得，不怎么熟悉呢……」  
　默默地一直吃的话简直太尴尬了，把突然想起来的事说出口，男人就这样抬起了头。  
「什么东西？」  
「这间房间……」  
　从餐厅被掳来之后一直在这艘船上，这话假设是真的的话，总感觉我对这个房间也太不熟悉了。话说回来这房间也根本就没有什么带生活气息的东西。  
「那当然了。这是病房，又不是你的房间。」  
「……那我的房间在哪儿啊。」  
　没有那种记忆，连想象里都没有吧。这么说着，看到了男人仅仅一瞬思考着一样的脸。  
「正确地说，应该是我的房间才对。」  
「……哎？什么？这里吗？」  
「不是。是说你平时生活的地方。」  
「哎」  
　那是啥啊，我这样想。我平时生活的地方，是这个男人的房间？也就是说我没有自己的房间吗。被圈养的话那也是当然的吧……虽然这个男人说我是战利品，但那也和俘虏没什么大差别了。交易对象的话或者是有自己可以回去的地方的人说不定比俘虏要好点，但给俘虏单独房间的事听都没听说过。考虑到我的身份的话这已经是妥当的对待方式了吧。但是，像这样的话我不就是24小时都和这个男人在一起了吗。  
　在考虑着这种事的时候，男人又吐了个绝妙的槽。  
「让我一天到晚都对着你这张脸是不可能的你就安心吧。对我来说只是晚上睡觉用的房间而已。」  
「……啊，是这样吗。」  
　话虽如此，真心为什么这男人像是啥都能看透一样啊。  
「……你在失望个什么啊？」  
「才没有失望！！为啥要失望啊！！」  
　被说了超级意料之外的话，不由自主地就认真顶回去了。呵呵，男人稍微笑了。虽然还是没什么表情上的变化，但那声音并没带着什么坏心眼的感觉。  
「你这不是已经可以拿出气势来了嘛。」  
　被回答了这样的话，我稍微有点疑惑。  
　这个男人刚才，的确是说了“把自己强行带来了”类似这样的话。即使这样，我也能和这个男人像这样稍微带点玩笑一样地对话着。现在这个男人说话的方式就让人有这样的感觉。简直像是我对这个男人能毫无保留宣泄自己的感情，换句话说就像是能对他敞开心扉地发泄自己的情绪一样。  
　那时候心里突然升起了单纯的疑问，我不由得没有认真思考就问了那个男人。  
「呐，既然圈养了我的话，你这家伙难道是基佬不成？」  
　男人稍微皱起了眉头。做着这样的表情，其实本来就不是能看出来心情好的脸变得越来越凶恶啦。  
　混账剑士也是这样的啊，偶然这样想了之后马上就消沉起来了。在我记忆中的索隆，和现实的索隆未必是同一个人。  
「……我的船上基本上是不让女人上船的。因为会成为麻烦之源啊。」  
「啊，是这样吗。……哎哎哎哎哎哎那就是说只要在这里我就不可能见到Lady了吗？？即使一个都不行？？」  
「就是这样没错。」  
　被干脆利落地肯定了，我真是绝望啦。看不到Lady什么的真是地狱，已经在这两年间见到过地狱了，原本以为那就是一辈子的份了但是好像我完全错了啊。嗷嗷嗷，一边这样叹息着，又突然注意到了。这两年间修行的记忆，那可能也是我捏造出来的吧。  
　不可能不逐一怀疑自己的记忆，这些记忆是相当不自然和不安定的。必须怀疑自己才行，已经不知道该去相信什么了。  
　突然沉默下来的我的情绪低落，果然被这个男人敏感地察觉了。  
「一下子突然吵吵嚷嚷，一下子又突然低落起来你真是好忙啊。……又怎么了？」  
　抬起刚才自然而然低下的头，我回答说。  
「我的名字呢？」  
「……哈？」  
「告诉我我的名字啊。不是“山治”的吧。」  
　黑足的山治和我并不是一个人，这个男人亲口这样说。即使这样，他也一次都没有叫过我的名字。  
　这种地方和那个混账剑士一样……这样突然地想了，然后又一次觉察到了那是我制造出来的虚假记忆也不一定。虽然在我的记忆中并没有记得索隆曾经叫过我名字，但是真正的罗罗诺亚·索隆说不定是会直接叫山治的名字的。  
　男人稍微思索了一阵。但是，终于他带着恶趣味一样的笑容开了口。  
「不如就叫你山治吧？」  
「……认真问你的我真是笨蛋一个。」  
　故意刁难大概是没有，但是这货肯定是恶趣味啦。就用这张宣称“你和黑足当家的不是同一个人”的嘴，这次又对我叫出了“那个黑足当家的”的名字。真过分的男人啊。  
　虽然是我这样想，但说出这话的本人未必没有开玩笑的意思就是了。  
「这也无所谓的吧。反正，我也不直接叫黑足当家的的名字啊。」  
「那你怎么叫他？」  
「黑足当家的。」  
「……啊啊、是这么回事啊。」  
　所以到底为啥要加“当家的”？虽然这样想但是我可没有吐槽的力气了。  
「然后呢？既然圈养了我、难不成你从来不喊我名字？」  
「不啊。我叫你的名字。」  
「所以就麻烦你告诉我我的名字成不成？」  
　虽然感到自己的声音逐渐变得越来越焦躁，但是我不能克制自己。不知道自己是什么人的不安感把情绪破坏殆尽。  
　男人又露出稍微思考了一下的表情，终于回应了让我十分失望的话语。  
「你自己回忆起来啊。」  
　就好像被生硬地推开一样。但是这是事实，就是这么回事吧。  
　已经没有对话的力气了，我继续机械地把食物送进嘴里。据说我是个厨子，那么首先应该自己就喜欢美食吧。让别人吃自己做的食物就应该更开心了……不，这也是我自己制造出来的虚假记忆吧。  
　不对。黑足是假的，但是我应该是真正的厨子。那个男人说过，我是在东海里当厨子的。但是……现在并不是厨师了，只是这个男人养的玩物罢了，虽然我并没有这方面的记忆。  
　讨厌。已经够了。脑海里充斥着这样的字眼。  
　到底什么是真什么是假，已经分不清楚了。讨厌。真是够了。讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌。讨厌。  
「……不知道该相信什么的话，就相信我吧。」  
　就在那个时候，没有继续读书的男人看着我的表情，小声说。  
「……你能信赖的根据是？」  
「没啊。至少对于你来说。」  
　对我话中稍微露出的依赖，男人立刻就拒绝掉了。是啊，我这样想着。差不多和我不能相信我自己的理由一样，我也没有相信这个男人的理由吧。  
「首先就不能保证你这家伙没有对我说谎吧。」  
「就是这样没错。但是，我是没理由会说会让你变得不利的事情的。所以既然你不知道该信赖什么，总之先相信我吧。」  
　男人这样说，用和之前没有任何改变的、没什么热度的声音。但那并不是用来随便应付对方的声音，我逐渐了解了。这就是这个男人的常态。  
「……为什么？」  
「什么为什么。」  
「你不会说对会对我造成不利的事情，这话的理由我想不明白。」  
　我这样说了之后，男人稍微露出了惊讶的表情。为啥非得露出这种表情啊，这样想的时候男人开了口。  
「那当然是因为我迷恋着你吧。」  
　语速稍微比平时加快了，但是仍然用若无其事一样的口气，男人这样说。那当然是因为喜欢吃肉吧，或者那当然是因为喜欢喝酒吧，简直和宣告这种事的时候的声音热度居然没有什么大差别，虽然注意到了这件事，但是。  
　这也是这个男人的常态，我已经知道得很清楚了。  
「……迷恋？我吗？」  
「不然谁闲着没事抱男人啊。」  
　男人用淡漠的语调说着这样的话。不不不，单纯为了泄/欲的家伙也是有的……已经懒得这样吐槽了。  
　我考虑过了。如果，只是如果，这个男人所说的话全是真实的的话。初次见到我，就把我带到船上来，投入了爱恋之情的情人突然被打中了脑袋记忆混乱，说出了你这家伙我又不认识也不能信任的话。  
　或许我对这个男人做了非常过分的事情吧。  
「……不要露出这种表情。赶快吃。」  
　可能是看不下去我又停下吃饭的手了，男人催促一样地这样说，于是我又开始吃了起来。  
　像是在观察我吃饭的样子一样凝望着的男人忽然说。  
「你的身体并不想你自以为的那样健康，稍微要注意一点。……黑足当家的可是貌似连感冒都不会得呢。你对那家伙的这一点也很羡慕也说不一定啊。」  
　被说了身体不好，我稍微吃惊了一下。因为在我的自我认知里，真的像男人说过的「黑足当家的」一样，从生下来开始就连一次感冒都没得过。即使受伤了，也会被乔巴夸奖说因为山治很健壮，马上就能治好了哦。……这些难不成也全部都是我的脑子擅自想象出来的记忆吗。听说了黑足的山治的事情，想成为那个男人的缘故？  
「……说起来你这家伙，知道的很清楚嘛。」  
「因为我和草帽当家的认识，好歹也是见过几面，也谈过话的。黑足当家的的事情也是那时候听说的。我也把这些见闻跟你说过。」  
　你全忘了啊。像是不想让我听见一样，他的这句话在口中轻声嘟囔着。但是我的耳朵还是忠实地把这话收入耳中。  
　说不定我真的伤害了这个男人。  
　用餐完毕后，男人把食器收起来走向外面。所以我对着他的背影慌张地出声。重要的事情我还没有听到，说不定那也是会伤害到这个男人的问题，但我必须知道这件事。更重要的原因是，我想知道。这样的心情变得越来越强烈。  
「告诉我你的名字，我不知道该怎么称呼你啊。」  
　随便叫吧、自己想出来啊，我想他大概有一半几率会回应这样的话吧。但是男人直直地紧盯着我的眼睛，简短地回答了。  
「罗。」  
　只说了这个字，他就离开了。罗。我反复重复着这个单字。罗。罗。好像听过又好像没听过，好像很熟悉又好像不熟悉，真是感到不可思议。  
　那天罗没有再来到病房，所以对我来说是很久没有的一个人入眠，我是这样想的。对于太安静的空间不能平静下来，基本上没有睡着。  
　好怀念男生寝室那些鼾声、梦话的嘈杂。  
　——总觉得，好像是这样。

TBC

 

这篇一共是三日目的分量加一个后续，估计混P站罗香党都看过统真巨巨的文就是了不过姑且还是翻一下……太忙了基本没有查词和校对什么的，所以有错勿怪（准备好了锅盖）

结局是HE（大概），重要的事情说两遍结局是HE（大概）╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
